


The Morning Routine

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, parent!Spirk, she's part human part vulcan, their daughter is named T'pa-rish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock have a daughter and argue over how to raise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Pa-rish in Vulcan means "jumble" or "mixture" which Kirk and Spock used as their daughter's name as a reference to her mixed bloodline.
> 
> Plus her name starts with T'P like Vulcan females' names are supposed to.

“Open wide, T’Pa-rish,” Jim said, bringing the spoonful of plomeek soup closer to her mouth, “Here comes the starship into spacedock.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “Your statement is illogical. Our daughter’s mouth is far from a starport, let alone a spacedock.”

Jim chuckles, “I know, Spock. It’s what my parents used to tell me to get me to open my mouth when I was a kid. My mom used to talk about airplanes and hangars, but starfleet set her straight.”

“I understand,” Spock says, “My mother used a similar tactic when I was a child. However, it only worked when I was very young.”

“Is that so?” Jim says, wiping the toddler’s mouth with a napkin.

Spock nods, “I realized the concept was illogical and implored her to feed me as she would an adult. She finally complied the third time I asked. I did not know this metaphor was used by more than just my mother.”

Jim turns away from T’Pa-rish to face his husband, brow slightly furrowed, “Are you okay with me using it with the kid? Or would you prefer her to be raised more traditionally vulcan?”

Spock focuses his gaze on the child, “Your anger is not necessary. You have more experience with children than I ever hope to. I implore you to do what you believe is right.”

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim says, smiling broadly, “Wani ra yana ro aisha.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth twitches up in amusement, “I know, Jim. I love you too.”

Jim turns back to the child, “Come on, Rish.” He takes the child out of her chair and balances her on his hip with one arm.

Jim holds out two fingers to Spock who quickly touches them to his own, “So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?”


End file.
